The Magical Time Machine!
by IAmHeree
Summary: "W-where are we?" Thaila stuttered she looked around frantically then she looked up and noticed a familiar setting. "Hover Dam." Percy said when he looked. "The features are amazing." Annabeth said. "Stop admiring the damn, dam! We need to stop this!" Reyna yelled. "The Damn Dam?" Jason asked and Reyna slapped him. R
1. A New Trip With Star TrekWars

[Okay this is what I have so far, more ideas would help! Oh. sorry about the whole 'End of the Universe' thing on Extra 1&2 I closed the submission and I didn't feel like making a new story or keeping it up cuz its closed. Thank you all for submitting! takes place after TBoO, if you don't have a fanfic email me at **alyssp5**]

* * *

**-A New Trip with Star Trek/Wars-**

* * *

**Summary:**

Because of the gods Greek/Roman personality thing the gods 'accidently' put Ivory, Alaisia, Gilly, and Bryanna and the others: Percy...Thalia. Jason... etc...etc... in a time warp so the have to re-live Percy & friends moments again. Angelica, Bella, Michael and Packet goes on a quest to help Nicki and Ryan build a magic portal and to bring them back by the next Full Moon. Rachel assistants Aine and Cullen no more but will they help?

* * *

There was an emergency meeting in the Big House well... Not really emergency it was just Rachel and her assistants Aine and Cullen (Son and Daughter of Hecate), Chiron, Nicki Yeo (Daughter of Nemesis), her half-sister Angelica, and there other half- brother Matt (Son of Tyche) Nicki's assistant Ryan Lee (Son of Hermes),Micheal (Son of Thanatos), Bella (Daughter of Aphrodite), and Packet (Daughter of Ares) sat in the living room they formed a rugged circle on the rug in the living room with a two-way Iris-Message chat with Octavian. Just a few moments ago Ivory (Daughter of Apollo) and her half-sister Alaisia, and Bryanna (Daughter of Selene) and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia has just disappeared they were just informed that Gilly (Daughter of Bacchus), Jason, and Ryena has disappeared too, from Octavian, of all people.

"Well, This is a concern." Chiron said, he looked at everyone.

"Oh, yes, very concern, I would care less for Jason but, we need do our predator, Reyna." Octavian said, over the Iris-Message.

"They got sucked in a time portal." Nicki said causally like she would say 'give me a cup of tea'.

"A time portal? What's that?" Bella asked Nicki she sighed in frustration and looked at Ryan, he explained it to her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know that." Octavian said.

"Time portal, are you talking about... Star Trek?" Michael asked, everyone ignored him.

Nicki frowned, Octavian was pretty annoying but, that boy was very much like Leo, He tried, quote 'tried' to be funny... it was a good thing this happened during the school year, if they had two comedians... Nicki would rather just jump off the Empire State building.

"We all know who's behind this, Clityus." Ryan said, Nicki glared at him.

"Clityus? Didn't he died when Percy and Annabeth dealt with him at the doors of death?" Cullen said.

"Well, I guess he re-formed then." Nicki said.

"But titan don't re-form that fast." Angelica noted.

"Then he didn't die." Nicki shot back.

"Now, Angelica." Chiron said, she smiled at him.

Angelica loved her sister even though she is sometimes...most of the time, moody, she like to question her a lot and push her buttons its fun because she never explodes. One time she kept on asking her so many questions that Ryan had to tell her to lay off. She wondered what the relationship with her sister and that Hermes kid, sometimes she nice enough to let him touch her, but then other times she just yells at him constantly. Just then on outside of the Big House there was a loud. Thump then-WOOF! They turned and saw Nico climb off of Mrs. O'Leary dusted himself off and walked casually in the Big House Mrs. O'Leary stayed outside. Nico scared Angelica sometimes he had this dark aura around him that made it look like he was a kidnapper or something.

"Nico, were glad you made it." Chiron said.

"I came as soon as I could." Nico told Chiron, Rachel walked up to him and gave him a hug, his shoulders tensed.

"Thanks Nico!" Rachel told him she smiled.

"So, what did Percy do this time?" Nico said he looked away.

"Their(there?)gone, lost into space!" Rachel cried.

Nico laughed, "Like Star Wars, or something?" He continued to laugh, That shocked Rachel and the others.

Rachel snapped her fingers, "Aine, Cullen!"

"Right!" They went together and grabbed a calendar.

_Flip, flip, flip._

January 21.

_Flip, flip, flip._

January 21.

They showed the date to Rachel, "It's not April 1st yet, Nico." She told him worried, he stared at her.

"Never mind." Nico said, he looked the other way.

"Yes, well, if the comedians are done I would like some answer to get too!" Octavian told them over the Iris-Message.

Just then the Iris-Message started to fade, "Hey!" Octivian said.

"Oops, Don't worry we will fill you in on the details later!" Matt said, he waved at the fading image.

Oh, that's right, Octavian was still there, or was, Michael thought. Michael stared at Nico with some new interest he thought that Nico was a pretty scary guy but he guessed that he still had traces of humor in him.

"Where should we go to look for them? I'll go." Michael asked.

"Me too," Packet said.

"Me too." Angelica said.

"And don't forget me!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'll stay here if anyone needs help." Alisa said, she smiled at Ryan he looked away uncomfortably.

"I'll just stay here too." Matt said.

"Well, San Francisco." Nico told them.

"But four I think only three should go and to _San Francisco_-" Chiron started.

"Aww come on Chiron! This isn't a quest! Let them go on there own risk." Cullen said.

"Hey!" They complained.

"I suppose but-" Nico stopped Chiron.

"-They would be there if we go now, we can be there at the exact same place they would be, when Percy went to go to Annabeth's house we could be there at the same time and Nicki can open up the two worlds from there." He nodded at Nicki she glared at him.

"How do you know this?" Nicki challenged.

"I don't know... I just have this feeling, I have some earns to run but I can lead you guys half-way." Nico said.

"How do we get there, plane?" Bella asked.

"No!" They all said.

"Don't mean to shot you down but the gods are already messed up and going up-Zeus's territory..." Ryan started.

Nicki took out a piece of paper, "Do you have a death wish?" She finished for him.

"Now, now It's just to much of a hassle now, Nico can you use your travel shadow?" Chiron said.

Nico turned a little white, "For... Four people? I think I can manage." He said.

"We can have Mrs. O'Leary's help too! You want to see your owner again right girl?" Packet asked, WOOF! Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"Well, what are we waiting for right Paki, Bella, Nico?" Michael said.

"Here, Take this letter of introduction this should help you." Chiron said, and gave the letter to Nico he slipped it in his pocket.

Nico took them outside and Packi, Bella and Michael sat on Mrs. O'Leary, "Best of luck Nico." Rachel said.

"We'll send an Iris-Message when we get more information." Nicki said, he nodded, Mrs. O'Leary bounced to a shadow of a tree and waited for Nico, he went over to her and whispered something then, they saw them disappear into the shadow of the tree.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Finished finally with the first chapter next one, we would have Percy & Friends in the next one. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! PLEAASE R&R THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. We Are In The World Of No Returns Part:A

**-We Are In The World Of No Returns-**

* * *

Annabeth started to panic, actually she already panicking when a cloud of white smoke surrounded her and Percy. The whole world turned white, like a blank sheet of paper enveloped them. When it vanished Annabeth was secretly glad that Percy was still with her. She looked at saw an additional newcomers with them besides Percy there was: Reyna, Jason, Thalia, Ivory and Ali (Daughters Of Apollo), and Gilly (Daughter of Bacchus).**  
**

"Whoa, why are we at camp? Ok, I thought me and Piper was at the movies. Wait. Where is she?" Jason asked, he looked around they were at the boarders of camp, but there was something wrong... For on thing Thalia's tree wasn't there.

"You are asking me? What is this?" Reyna said coldly.

"Ah! Where am I?" Ali looked around blindly.

"No way." Thalia said a little shaky, she gripped her bow and standed a little straighter she snapped her fingers, they all felt a gust of wind. A second later they saw Annabeth... Or a little Annabeth, a younger Grover, a younger version of Thalia and a guy Thalia knew only Percy and Annabeth knew… Luke.

"What?" Annabeth said. "L-luke? What? How are we back here?"

Ivory and Gilly panicked, "What do you mean _back here_? Who's Luke." Ivory said."I don't get it! And how come your _there_." Gilly pointed at them.

"The monsters… whoa, I never thought there was that much…" Percy realized the scene they were in, they saw Annabeth, Luke, Thalia and Grover running up the hill, closing fast behind them were a bunch of monsters.

_"Hurry!" Grover said, running up the hill._

_"We won't make it!" Luke yelled, Annabeth tripped and fell, Luke picked her up and carried her._

_Thalia looked back and knew that there was only one way… "__Grover, get Luke and Annabeth to camp!" Thalia yelled, she tapped her silver bracelet and Agieas sprang out, she hefted out her spear._

_"What?!" Grover yelled._

_"Thalia!" Luke said, thunder rumbled through the sky._

_She glared at the monsters,"Only… way." She whispered, then she charged at the monsters._

"A long time ago.…" Annabeth looked at the scene with pain and sighed, "Once upon a time when Thalia, Luke and I, first, came to camp." Annabeth told them, she gripped Percy's arm.

"W-what are you doing how come they or you don't see us?" Jason asked, as if to answer his question Luke and Annabeth ran right through him, that shocked him.

"When you got to camp?" Reyna asked. "Why are we seeing this is… it because of the gods?"

"Mabey, but who knows? What do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Do you think Rachel knows?" Ivory asked.

"And Octavian?" Gilly asked.

"As thick-headed as he." Reyna told her. "He knows."

"So does Rachel, she's not our Oracle for nothing." Annabeth said.

"Close your eyes." Thalia instructed.

Ivory looked right at that last moment as the monster was going to kill her, there was a big blinding flash of lighting that forced her to close her eyes. When she looked back, the field was steaming the monsters were gone and all that was left was a tree. She looked back for little Annabeth, Grover and the guy called Luke, she had to admit he was cute. She only heard stories from the Aphrodite cabin of how cute he is, seeing him now is a whole lot better. She was relived to see the little figures go over the hill which means that they made it to camp.

"So what are we doing? Just watching flashbacks until someone gets us out?" Gilly asked.

"No." Reyna said firmly.

"We have to find a way out." Annabeth agreed.

"D-did you just? That tree?" Jason asked Thalia.

Thalia smiled, "Yes little brother, that's me."

Just then the scene faded and melted into the white space again which alarmed everyone. It stayed that way for another minute Annabeth told everyone to calm down, Ali was terrified how can she calm down when the whole world just vanished? A second later another sene popped up it showed a diffrent view this time they were at the Hover Dam.

"The Hover Dam, it's amazing!" Ali heard Annabeth say to Percy.

"This was for the quest for Artemis and _Percy _isn't this where you met Rachel?" Percy flinched when Thalia asked him.

* * *

**A/N : Okay this is turning out to be a longer chapter than I thought I'll make this part A&B for I still need help with ideas though… THANKS FOR READING! And CORRECTING! **


	3. We Are In The World Of No Returns Part:B

**A/N: I'd like to thank my readers an everyone who submitted their OCs to me! Also for correcting my work! There are soma mistakes that I make so feel free to correct me! Thank you ALL so much for staying will me! I have other stories and ideas going on so I might update late sometimes(very sorry) but i'll try too update on Fridays if not (like this week) then on the weekends!**

* * *

"Well, isn't this fun?" Bella asked.

Michael, Paki, Bella and Angelica (I didn't forget anyone did I?) was dripping wet, Chiron sended them off with a van which exploded after a drakon lizard smashed it Nico and Mrs. O'Leary finished it off, after that Nico took them the rest of the way but got tired after 3 shadow travels and is resting on Mrs. O' Leary. Then to make things worse it started raining, now they are trying to find some shelter, in the distance they saw a motel.

"Hey look, a motel, do you think they would take five wet kids and a huge dog?" Michael asked.

"Theres only one way to find out, there's no way I'm staying here." Bella told them.

She walked ahead of them towards the motel Angelica, Michael and Paki echanged a look and Mrs. O'Leary barked and shrugged and walked after her. The motel was small of course, and a little run down, when they went up to the front desk Angelica handed the old lady a wad of mortal cash that Chiron supplied them with. The business was so the old lady accepted the cash, the old lady was so nice that they allowed them to each have there own room with lunch and breakfast and a bath. Nico stayed in his room. Apparently the old lady and her husband runs the motel, their family had past away in a tragic accident they did not feel comfortable of giving up the motel to their relatives. They were sitting at the dining hall eating a last dinner and listening to her husband and her tell the story, just then the phone rang and the other coustmers in the motel needed help so they excused themselfs to help them.

Angelica put down her fork at look at everyone, "Are old people usually this nice?" Angelica asked, after a long period of silence.

"I was wondering the same thing, the old people I know usually just yell at us saying 'Hey! You kids get off my lawn!' And waving their cane and such." Michael imitated.

"Well, I think their just sad and lonely." Bella said.

"They could be monsters in disguise." Paki Informed.

"You just want them to be bad, Don't you?!" Bella yelled.

Paki got up from her seat, "You wanna fight? I heard you were in a military school? Did they teach you anything? Let's see what you got, princess!" Paki said.

Bella growled at Paki and pushed back her chair, Angelica pushed Bella behind her, and Michael stood between them. "Whoa, whoa, girls calm down." Michael said.

"I'm calm." Bella said and walked out Angelica went after her.

Bella couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Paki was just being so unreasonable! As a daughter of Aphrodite she can just feel it if someone wasn't telling the truth or what they felt about them. She didn't mean to yell at Paki it was just that Paki always thought that any person was a little nice to her was an enemy. Bella knew that this old lady and her husband was all they claimed to be and she wanted to prove it to Paki. But now everyone probably just hates her now.

"Bella!" Angelica said behind her, Bella smiled at least someone still likes her She thought.

"I'm fine." Bella told her as Angelica caught up with her.

"Yeah…um." Angelica started.

"It's just…she's just…" Bella blinked her eyes hard, she was about to say more when an Iris-Message stopped her.

"Angelica!" They heard Ryan say and looked at the message.

"Ryan!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey." Angelica said.

"Oh, hey Bella," Ryan said as he looked at her. "Guess what? We got some good news! Where's everyone one else?" Ryan asked as he noticed that it was only Angelica and Bella.

"Dining hall," Angelica replied. "You say you got good news? Well, spill it!" Angelica demanded.

"We got in touch with Annabeth, we told Percy and Thalia to think about San Fransico where Annabeth's father is we got your location and Told a taxi to come and get you then you would take a plane to San Fransico. Me and Nicki is also going to meet you there so we can open the portal there. If you get there first, Angelica, you know what to do." Ryan told them, the message faded.

"Know what to do?" Bella looked at her.

"Oh, gosh, um…my sister taught me a little magic is all." After that she left to go tell the others the news.

Bella stayed behind and walk up to her room she sat on her chair. Her sister taught her magic? What does she have? She can use charmspeak… she botled up after a knock on the door, when she opened it she saw Nico.

"Hey, I thought I'd tell you that I'm leaving." Nico told her.

Bella frowned could he have heard about the Iris-Message? She quickly dismissed the thought, he was still asleep and they couldn't wake him up.

"Already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was suppose to leave earlier… see you." He was about to travel shadow, Bella didn't know much about Nico but that he was scary, he didn't seem like it to her just really…really sad. Bella wanted to figure him out but if he leaves now she might not find the chance to. Like why would he always tighten up his emotions when he was around Percy? Or Annabeth? And why he always seemed angry.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Bella said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I-none of us knows how to go to San Fransico! And we would need a guide! Annabeth's dad don't know us but he knows you!" She said really fast.

There it was again! He covered up his emotions, Bella really wanted to know why he always does that. He looked dobut and didn't say anything.

"Please Nico…" Bella pleaded and added in her charmspeak with it he relaxed a little.

"Fine… but when we find Percy I'm gone." Nico walked away, Bella was gonna go after him but Michael's voice stopped her.

"Hey princess! We got a ride!" He said, she saw Angelica, Paki, and Michael walk up the stairs.

"Is Nico still with us?" Paki asked, Bella smiled.

"Yeah, he's going to help us all the way." They looked surprised.

"Well, then," Angelica said "The taxi's here let's get packing, Michael go tell Nico." She told him.

"Road Trip!" Michael said.

* * *

**A/N: Woe is me I'm so sorry for this lame chapter… Bella is a nice girl with nice heart. Paki and Bella bicker alot no harm done… sigh…Nico? Blahhh I do better next chapter! Promise!**


	4. The Luke Show 247!

**A/N: I'd like to thank my readers an everyone who submitted their OCs to me! Also for correcting my work! There are soma mistakes that I make so feel free to correct me! Thank you ALL so much for staying will me! I have other stories and ideas going on so I might update late sometimes(very sorry) but i'll try too update on Fridays if not (like this week) then on the weekends!**

* * *

After Ryan Has Finished His I'M

"Ok, so who is Luke again?" Ivory asked. (A/N: reminds me of Blue Ivy... haha...ha. Who names their kid that? Rhianna? No offense XD)

"He was this really heartless guy who _'had'_ Annabeth's heart and then decided at the last minute when he died that he loved her- OW!" Percy rubbed his arm where Annabeth just slapped him.

"What?" Bryanna asked.

"So... he's a player?" Gilly asked.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." Percy said.

"No!" Thalia interjected.

"He was under the influence of a titan!" Annabeth said defensively.

"Whoa, guys, Percy really knows how to smooth things over." Jason said.

"Like you know better." Reyna said plainly.

BOOM!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I got writers block now... I've been having for a bit I don't know how to continue this... would you like to help? I put you as credits xD**

**No. rly I need _some_ help after that I will UPDATE on this CHAPTER so COME BACK NEXT FRIDAY!**

**I'm working on a new story now for Burn Notice which is probably why x) here's the preview for it I guess...**

**A/N: Just to make things clear this would be kinda like a OC submission here's an Ex of the first one:) You can submit for It if you want... its not up yet... xD**

* * *

"Ok Sam, tell me about this job of yours again." Michael asked him. They just got back from Madeline's house and Michael and Sam walked up the stairs to his loft, Sam fast-walked so he could make Michael face him.

"Ok well, it's this lady, Dianna- she's one of my lady friend's, friend who-" Sam got cut off by Michael.

"You told your lady friend about me?" Michael asked.

Sam looked uncomfortable, "No... well...kinda... long story short, I told her that I had a friend," He gestured to Michael, "Who could help with her situation."

Michael looked up to the sky, "And I would do this why?" He asked.

Sam laughed, "Come on Mikey," Michael walked passed him and opened the door to the loft. "Hey, you owe me." Sam pointed at Michael, he sighed.

"Fine," Michael told him Sam was about to say something but he cut him off. "Fi's waiting at the bar, for our date." Michael looked at him.

"Oh. Your having a date with Fi, Okay I'll just wait here and then you call me later-" Michael dragged Sam into his car.

"You are coming with me," Sam tried to get out when Michael buckled him up to the seat, he smiled. "You owe me." He told him, Sam looked at Michael, he smiled and drove to the bar.

* * *

Michael found a spot to park and then he and Sam got out of the car, Sam fidgeted a little when they walked into the bar. A waiter greeted them and he said that he was looking for Fiona the waiter nodded and directed them where she was then she left. Michael saw Fiona at the table next to the fish tanks, she smiled but then it faded when she saw Sam.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked Michael and gestured at Sam.

"Oh come on Fi." Sam said.

Fiona put her hands on her hips, "You said we were going to have lunch together."

"We are," Michael said, He, Sam, and Fiona sat down, Sam asked one of the waiters walking around for a beer.

"Just not..." Michael gestured Sam and Fiona, back and forth, he looked helplessly from them then noticed the chips and dip on the table. "Guacamole," Michael said he reached for the chips and scooped one of them up.

Sam's beer arrived and also with more food he thanked the waiter Michael and Fiona did the same, when she left Michael was about to eat the chip when Fiona slapped it out of his hand at the last second, he stared at her, Sam flinched.

"Rude." He said.

"What's rude, is you don't even consider a girl's feelings don't you, Michael?" She asked.

Sam took this as an opening. "Look Fi, we got a job." he told her, he took out the files on Dianna and two more men, Michael noticed it for the first time, he and Fiona leaned forward to see the files.

"A job? Great. This just keeps getting better and better." She said, she threw the files on the table and looked at Michael.

Sam looked at Fiona to Michael and thought it was a good time to tack action, "Look, My friend,"

"The lady friend." Fiona said.

Sam stared at her. "Uh, yeah, well... her friends- friend, the husband was a dealer a very rich _'dealer'_ but then something happened and now he's dead and she's left with his debt. She didn't know she thought he was just some nice rich man." Sam went on.

"And now she has to pay them back." Michael finished looking at the pictures.

"But she doesn't have enough money for it and they been asking her for the money- she didn't give it to them and a week ago they took her kids and is asking for a- how you say- ransom, I guess... kind of thing." Sam said.

"How did you get these?" Fiona asked him.

"Well, I do have some connections Fi, I also had one of my CIA buddies look them up for about a week now, and we just got this information and were dealing with an arms dealer and I sure as hell can't do this myself, besides you good at this." Sam told them.

In the first picture, there were three men dressed in black with sunglasses and one of them had a gun they were looking at what seems the kids school they were near a windowless van. The second photo had the same windowless van, driving away.

"Fine," She said finally. "Let's go see Princess Dianna." Fiona stood up and left her food and walked out, Michael and Sam exchanged a look and Sam shrugged and got up to follow her, Michael sighed and got up after them.

* * *

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Clothing(What are you wearing?):_

_Family(Yes/No, if yes explain):_

_Car(If Yes What Kind?):_

_Reference?(Micheal/Fiona/Jesse/Madeleine/Sam):_

_What do you do (For living/ Spanish teacher/ Housewife/ex-Blah... etc...etc... )?:_

_Story (What happened/ that you need help? Stuck with debt/ Russian trade/ A hacker etc...etc...):_

_The Bad Guy's Name: _

_What does they bad guy do?:_

_How does he/she dress:_

_car:_

_Weapons? (Guns/ bodyguards/ security/ bombs etc...etc...):_

Anything else?:


End file.
